A Pretty Girls Rant
by gia1113
Summary: Ginny just wants to stay at her little apartment and sleep, her friend Hermione has other plans for her. She drags her to a party than abandons her, this is where Ginny first meets Draco.
1. The Meeting

I walk into the party with Hermione by my side, I don't know why she's doing this to me. She doesn't even like parties, all that matters is her stupid boyfriend Cormac, and his stupid, stupid college life. I really don't think I could want to be anywhere less right now.

Hermione turns to me and says,"Gin, I'm gonna go find Cormac and see what he's up to. Do you think you'll be fine?"

Now I'm not angry at this, I'm fucking pissed. She brought me to this stupid party just so she could abandon me five minutes in. I am about to say something, but she sends me such a pleading look that makes me soften a little, so I just glare at her. She shoots out a quick thank you before quickly scurrying away to find her beau.

I myself quickly try and remove myself from the many intoxicated college students, before one either barfs on me or tries to fondle me at which point said fondler will no doubt lose a limb. I edge my way towards a fairly uninhabited corner, or as uninhabited a corner can be at a raging party. In this endeavor, my height of 5'11 comes in handy letting me quickly push my way through the large crowd with no incident.

Looking out over the crowd of heads is, soothing I guess, it's in a way mesmerizing. All these people here with different lives, all each deciding to go to a cramped space and get drunk. It truly does just make you smile.

I'm too deep in my hilarious thoughts to notice one of the partygoers sliding along the wall until they are next to me. This particular college student seems to be less drunk than many others, he isn't swaying at all and his pale skin looks natural not drink induced, although it does make him look a tad sickly, blue veins peeking through at many spots along his body. His eyes are alert scanning over the party, over her, they notice everything. Then he speaks, his voice is soft I guess you could say. It has a tempered edge of someone raised to be proper as if every word is calculated before it is said, thinking about it they probably are.

"Hey red, why the long face?" Are his first words, said with the slight smirk of someone who thinks they know something you don't. at that moment I wonder if he always looks like that.

Then before my brain can catch up, as is what happens with most things I do, I reply with, "You truly want to know, or are you just hitting on me?" At this he laughs, its airy and nearly like a giggle but not quite, something stopping it from crossing over.

"Can't it be both little red?" He laughs out.

I take a moment to think over both little and red as nicknames, now I don't especially mind red, it's not a bad nickname. Although I don't think little can be applied to me at least not when this man is talking to me, as from where I'm standing we're the same height. I don't mention my deep internal thoughts though just say "Why of course it can, but it rarely is, by the way, it's Ginny," He laughs again, making me furrow my brows but smile, he seems to laugh a lot and I can't tell if he's making fun of me, or if we're laughing together at some cosmic joke.

"Okay Ginny, why are you looking so down, it's a party," He says, looking me in the eyes.

"You sure? Don't doubt I won't rant at you," I respond with a gentle eyebrow raise, which he seems to appreciate if the curve of his bottom lip is anything to go by.

"Go right on ahead, I love listening to pretty girls rant." He smirks at that as if the claim was some big pick up line, I think it's adorable, he seems like the type of boy to have had girls falling over him and for once I don't mind the seeming pretentiousness of him because really no boy who is actually terrible comes over to a girl and asks what's upsetting her at a party this big.

"Well first my friend forces me to come to this party with her, for no other reason than she thinks I need to get out of the dorm, then she abandons me five minutes in to go hang with her gross boyfriend, now I'm standing in a corner waiting to go home, and talking to some guy I don't know who probably just wants to get into my pants, at this stupid loud disgusting party! The people here are too drunk to function, I swear I saw a couple doing some weird bondage shit over where the snack table is and I just want to go home!" I finish my rant on a huge bellow of air, the pressure in my chest lessening for the first time since I walked through the dorm doors. I turn to my right to see mystery blonde boy smiling at me, looking as if he's trying to keep himself from laughing. He opens his mouth as if to say something when I hear a shout of my name from across the room.

Hermione with Cormac being tugged along behind is making her way through the crowd towards me, Cormac looking highly intoxicated and slightly stoned. "Ginny," She calls out again as she gets near me, looking highly relieved to see me.

"What's up?" I question, looking at her frazzled display. She looks exhausted but manages a small smile for me, mostly checking over on Cormac.

"So I need to get Cormac home he ate some weed brownie accidentally and is totally out of it. Do you wanna come with, or you can stay and find another way back to the apartment another way," She says offhandedly too busy with Cormac, and yes that kind of hurts, she's just going to abandon me here for her boyfriend, she's just been far too invested in him for a long time. I thought maybe coming to this party with her would make her see her boyfriends not everything. But apparently not, apparently the only thing important in her life is her boy toy.

I'm shaken out of my thoughts by Cormacs slurred voice talking to mystery blonde.

"Hey Draco, thank you sooo mush for throwin this party," He slurs out sounding far too high for an accidental pot brownie. After I realize this I take into account what he actually said. First of all mystery blondes name is Draco, that's not a pompous name at all. Second of all, he threw this party? This thought I do voice to Dracos amusement and my embarrassment. It seems the giggle he's been holding in since my rant can no longer be contained and spills out. I can feel my cheeks heat to the color of my hair and I know the blush has traveled down my neck all the way to my chest. Draco stops laughing for a moment to say "Wow how far down does that blush go." Causing if possible my blush to grow redder and larger, I'm sure I looked like a tomato, but Draco is still giggling at me like we're old friends.

I turn and in that time realize Hermione has abandoned me at the party that she forced me to go to for her boyfriend. Rage fills me quickly along with a deep sadness, making the blush on me quickly disappear and the playful atmosphere between me and Draco to vanish.


	2. The One Night Stand

Authors Note- Hey guys, I hope you're enjoying this story. I'm having a really fun time writing it. I just wanted to warn you guys, this is an M story and it includes many adult topics and themes. Most of this chapter is pure sex and if you look down anything between the line breaks is in fact smut. Anyways thanks for reading please review!

* * *

The next morning I woke up in a bed far too soft to be mine, with an arm over my middle and something pushing against my bum. Confusion hits me for a short moment, I have no idea what happened last night after Hermione left. Then it all starts coming back, Draco had offered me a drink to help cheer me up after the dreadful fiasco. One drink had led to two and two to five and slowly but surely I became the same drunken college student I had been making fun of earlier. It seems so easy to get drunk when you're upset with your best friend for abandoning you. After the sixth or seventh drink, things get a little fuzzy.

* * *

The next morning I woke up in a bed far too soft to be mine, with an arm over my middle and something pushing against my bum. Confusion hits me for a short moment, I have no idea what happened last night after Hermione left. Then it all starts coming back, Draco had offered me a drink to help cheer me up after the dreadful fiasco. One drink had led to two and two to five and slowly but surely I became the same drunken college student I had been making fun of earlier. It seems so easy to get drunk when you're upset with your best friend for abandoning you. After the sixth or seventh drink, things get a little fuzzy.

* * *

Draco is leading me up to his dorm, I can't keep my hands off him they run up his chest, around his neck. We stop multiple times to kiss in a sloppy alcohol-induced way when we part saliva coats both of our lips. Finally, we get to his bed, clothes quickly are removed from bodies, and Draco messily shuffles over to his desk to take a condom out of his drawer, tearing his boxers down his legs and quickly sliding it on.

"I am on the pill you know." I slur out " Aren't all college age girls?"

He laughs out a "Yeah most, but better safe than sorry."

At this, I smile. "I quite like you," I say much to his amusement, he laughs yet again and this time I'm pretty sure he's laughing with me.

After that, though there's not much talking just moans, he's kissing a line along my neck in a way I know will leave bruises and that just makes me moan more, I've always had a thing for hickies. Then those same kisses travel down, down to over my breasts but I push him down further as I've never felt much when anything was done there. I feel him smirk against my stomach, before trailing down, past my curls and down my thighs making me whine and try and push him up, but he stubbornly remains gently sucking the inside of my thigh just above my knee.

Then he travels up, just when he gets near and I anticipate contact. He switches legs and goes all the way back down, starting over. By the time he gets back up my leg I am panting for him, moans of please breaking through like prayers, and then he licks a soft line along my folds and I moan so loud that I embarrass myself, my blush creeping down across my breasts.

At this Draco looks up and smirks at me, before I glare at him and he quickly returns to what he was doing. As his head goes down licking around searching for the bundle of nerves that'll make me writhe, I grip his hair, and he absolutely whines for me to keep doing it. Who would have thought he would have a thing for hair, but my thoughts are suddenly cut off when he finds the spot and my entire body jerks up, my back arching, before laying back down. I pull Dracos head closer, urging him to keep going to keep licking over that spot. Then he puts a finger in me, and I can't hold on anymore my body tightens, my legs try and wrap around Dracos head but one of his hands prevents me from suffocating him. He keeps going, licking and pushing, he puts another finger in, and I find I simultaneously want it all to stop and for him to just keep going. Pleasure wafting through my body wave after wave, moans ripping through me until it's too much and I push Draco away.

He looks up at me lips saturated in me smirking, I pull him up to kiss him senseless. Then he tries to move our bodies so he can enter me but I stop him. I flip us over on the bed and crawl down his body. He's looking at me in both surprise at my strength and lust at what he knows I'm about to do. I gently take the head of his cock into my mouth, swirling my tongue around it, before going down half an inch and back up repeating this action and going just a bit deeper each time, until he's at the back of my mouth just slightly in my throat and I can go no further. I take the rest of him in my hand, sliding it up and down the slick caused by all the spit leaking out of my mouth, and Draco looks like he's in heaven staring down at me. I look up directly into his eyes.

Then I stop, I remove my mouth from his dick and sit up, making him whine. I slowly crawl up then squat in a position where I could drop onto him. I look down at him, with his flushed cheeks and tousled hair he looks thoroughly fucked. "Do you want me to fuck you?" I question in a voice slightly huskier than I intended. This causes him to moan out something deep in his chest sounding vaguely like an oh my god, please.

I drop onto him, taking him in fast and then stopping over him. Not moving an inch trying to take in every feeling and wait for the sting to fade. After any remaining pain is gone I lift myself back up, holding so I'm just on his tip for a second before slamming back down. Over and over the pleasure is immense for me and from Dracos face I'm assuming it was good for him too. Then I try and move my hand down to touch my clit and he reaches up to stop my hand.

He flips us over, completely removing himself from me before flipping me again so my stomach is on the bedspread, then grabs my hips and lifts me up slightly so I'm stuck on my elbows. He enters me again this time quick, over and over. Then, my elbows slip and I fall, he stops completely before bending down and whispering in my ear, "You fall I stop, stay strong little red." and dear god if that's not one of the hottest things I've ever heard.

I scramble to my forearms and he begins again, one hand reaching around me to rub circles on my clit, and oh boy, that pushes me over the edge, my pussy contracting around him over and over, squeezing his dick, until he cums in the condom. I can feel the warmth of it through the plastic and that makes me moan louder. He keeps moving his hand on my clit until he can't handle the sensations anymore and pulls out. Removing his condom and quickly throwing it into the small garbage can beside his door before sliding back into bed and pulling the damp sheets over both of us. We promptly pass out.

* * *

I realize that last night was extremely hot and all, but I have no idea who this man is. I met him through a party I didn't want to be at then had a drunken one night stand with him. Leaving is the right option for these things I think. I try and gently remove his arm from my side while also not jostling my butt too much against his morning wood and scramble to get my clothes on, having trouble latching my bra so deciding to just forgo it in what I perceive is already going to be an awkward walk of shame.

Then I turn around looking for my shirt when I see Draco has been watching me and is silently smirking. I blush bright red and cross my arms across my chest. But he only laughs out an "It's not like I haven't seen it already little red. But anyways were you just going to leave me all on my lonesome without even a meager goodbye?" He raises his eyebrow."I'm hurt," He says in a mocking tone, then gets up and grabs a notecard off his desk where he appears to have been making note cards.

Grabbing one of those unnecessarily expensive art writing whatever pens he writes out a number I'm assuming is his in beautiful neat handwriting. "Here you go, last night was fun. Call me if you ever feel like a repeat." I take the card knowing I probably will never call the number, and look around once again for my shirt.

Draco throws it to me from where he's standing by the chair I shoot out an awkward "Thanks," Not truly knowing if I'm thanking him for being kind to me, the shirt, or the sex. But quickly throwing on the shirt and leaving without elaborating.


End file.
